Drew Fickett
Drew Fickett is a lightweight fighter who formerly fought in the UFC's welterweight division. He was on a five-fight losing streak recently before snapping it with a technical submission victory over Derrick Noble via rear-naked choke, fighting at lightweight. He is next set to enter a $50,000 one-night lightweight 'grand prix' in the Shine Fights promotion. He fought Charles Bennett and choked him for the tap-out with a guillotine for the first fight of the tourney. He fought Dennis Bermudez in the semifinals of the tournament, choking him for the tap-out with a rear-naked choke submission. He advanced to the finals to face Carlo Prater. Fickett dominated Prater en route to a first-round rear-naked choke victory, capturing the lightweight grand prix crown. Fickett was next set to finally debut in the MFC against Antonio McKee for the MFC lightweight title. McKee pulled out a few weeks before the bout was scheduled and he was replaced with fellow newcomer Matt Veach. Fickett defeated Veach with an armbar submission thirty seconds into the first round. McKee then vacated the lightweight title and Fickett was next set to face UFC veteran Hermes Franca for the vacant title. Franca was unfortunately arrested for sexual assault charges and was forced to drop out of the lightweight title fight. He was replaced by UFC and PFC veteran Brian Cobb and it was switched to a non-title bout. Fickett dominated the majority of the first round. Cobb broke free near the end of the round and unleashed a flurry of hard strikes on the ground forcing the stoppage by the referee. It was quite an upset. He next made his Dream debut against Japanese powerhouse Tatsuya Kawajiri. Kawajiri defeated Fickett via first-round technical knockout, handing him his second straight loss. A few days later, the MFC released Fickett from his contract. Fickett next signed to fight in Brazil against fellow UFC veteran Ronnys Torres. He was defeated forty-seven seconds into round one, tapping out to hammerfist strikes. After a pretty lengthy hiatus, Fickett signed up to face former WEC lightweight champion Jamie Varner. Varner punished Fickett with punches, forcing him to tap out to escape the barrage after a mere forty seconds. It was Fickett's fourth straight loss. He was again in a very bad spot in his career. Fickett next fought Kevin Knabjian winning finally via first round guillotine choke submission. Fickett next faced Jonatas Noveas. Before the fight, Fickett stated that he was still sober but that if he lost, he was likely going to be homeless. Novaes defeated Fickett via first round technical knockout after just only fifty-one seconds. Fickett then fought prospect Justin Gaethje losing via twelve second knockout for his sixth loss in his last seven fights and his second straight loss. Fickett next faced Andre Winner losing a unanimous decision for his seventh loss in his last eight fights and his third straight loss. Fights *Nick Diaz vs. Drew Fickett - The fight was Fickett's UFC debut. *Drew Fickett vs. Josh Neer - The fight was the UFC debut of Josh Neer. *Drew Fickett vs. Josh Koscheck - The fight was Josh Koscheck's first loss. *Karo Parisyan vs. Drew Fickett *Drew Fickett vs. Mark Weir - The fight was for Cage Rage. *Richard Villes vs. Drew Fickett *Jesse Taylor vs. Drew Fickett *Drew Fickett vs. Jason MacKay *Tyler Stinson vs. Drew Fickett *Drew Fickett vs. Charles Bennett - Charles Bennett went through his introduction laying on the canvas. The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Shine lightweight grand prix. *Drew Fickett vs. Dennis Bermudez - The fight was in the semifinals of the Shine lightweight grand prix. Both had defeated fighters earlier that night, Dennis Bermudez defeated Shannon Gugerty by decision and Fickett had choked out Charles Bennett. The fight was Bermudez's first loss in his career. *Drew Fickett vs. Carlo Prater 2 - The fight was in the finals of the Shine lightweight grand prix. *Drew Fickett vs. Matt Veach - The fight was the MFC debut of both men. Matt Veach was a late replacement for the injured lightweight champion Antonio McKee. *Tatsuya Kawajiri vs. Drew Fickett - The fight was Drew Fickett's Dream debut. *Ronnys Torres vs. Drew Fickett *Jonatas Novaes vs. Drew Fickett Category:Lightweight fighters